Chapter 102 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Worth It
Short Summary Long Summary Robin and Anko make their way towards Chitsujo, who had asked to see them. They’re still upset that while they helped stop the Dance Powder, the four saboteurs were able to get away. Naturally, the two are concerned that Chitsujo will be upset with them over this failure, fearing the King’s potential anger. Robin especially, due to the fact that after training to enter the New World, she thinks herself now incapable of making a difference on the battlefield after her experience with Tori. She admits to Anko how nervous she is, prompting the Ninja to argue that there was nothing they could’ve done against the Tax Collectors. Robin points out how much easier it would be for the Alliance if those four had been defeated. As they make their way to the War Room, Anko playfully punches Robin’s shoulder, calling her an awesome, nice, intelligent, and strong leader, adding there’s no one she’d rather have leading her. Robin smiles at that, replying that she has a wonderful proxy. Anko grins at that, and asks how they can avoid Chitsujo’s disappointment. Robin sheepishly admits to having no idea, so Anko mutters that she’s had a good life, prompting a sweat-drop from the Pirate. Robin then knocks on the door, and announces her presence to Chitsujo. The Good King beckons them in, and despite Anko trying to weasel out of it, they proceed. Chitsujo gives a warm smile, saying he’s glad they’re on their feet after taking on the Tax Collectors. Anko is still pale from fear, while Robin reassures the Watcher they just needed some first-aid. Chitsujo nods, calling their task a tall order, and notices Anko’s confusion, asking her what’s wrong. Anko tells Chitsujo to get the scolding over with, confusing the Being of Order, who asks why he would scold them. Surprised, Chitsujo states that they, along with Forensics, was able to complete their mission of saving the Alliance from sabotage, and he thanks them for it. Robin admits that she feels like a failure for not being able to take out the Tax Collectors. She adds that it wasn’t even close, and that the two men could’ve easily killed them, but held back from the beginning, knowing the women weren’t at their level. Chitsujo shakes his head, saying he’s disappointed they thought that. He explains that they have nothing to be ashamed, and that them taking on two of Rakuen’s mid-ranked warriors took a great amount of courage and dedication. Chitsujo then asks why he should be angry with such brave fighters. Anko asks if this is reverse psychology, and Chitsujo laughs that it isn’t, adding that he’s proud of them and is glad they’re okay. When Anko points out they were played, Chitsujo counters that they lived to fight again, and bets that the Tax Collectors were surprised when they left without killing anyone else. Getting up, Chitsujo claps his hands on the women’s shoulders, repeating that they have nothing to be ashamed of, calling it a victory for them to force the Tax Collectors to leave. He adds that he’s certain the two will get stronger and be ready the next time they face Rakuen’s warriors. He ends by stressing how proud he is of them, and suggests they take some leave for rest after the trying events. Besides, the Stealth Division as a whole can step back now that most of Fiore’s territory has been regained. Anko, childish smile in place, calls Chitsujo the best before leaving and proclaiming she’s gonna pig out on dumplings. Robin sweat-drops at that, but Chitsujo chuckles that he’s not one for formalities such as proper dismissal. Before she leaves, Robin states she wants to discuss a few things. First, she asks if King Toma knows about Vitai. Chitsujo nods at that, explaining that Toma was shocked, appalled, and disappointed when he heard about it, and was very concerned about the public’s reaction. Chitsujo admits he shares that concern, knowing that people will ask questions now that a traitor was found at the top of Fiore’s government. He hopes that Toma responds in a way that assures the people they can still trust Fiore and the Alliance. Robin asks who’ll take Vitai’s place as Treasury Minister. Chitsujo shrugs, saying it’s not his place to know. Admittedly, Toma will probably run the nomination by him, most likely feeling terrible his own subordinate betrayed the Alliance. On a side note, Chitsujo makes a point to visit Toma later and let him know he isn’t angry and still trusts him. Next, Robin asks how powerful the Watchers’ warriors are, Rakuen’s in particular. Chitsujo sighs, hoping he could’ve waited until after all four other worlds were taken back before revealing this, but decides Robin and Anko (along with the higher-ups) have a right to know after what they went through. With a knowing smile, Chitsujo adds Robin wouldn’t have dropped the subject, calling her thirst for knowledge amazing, prompting a blush from the Historian. Before explaining, Chitsujo asks Robin to promise that she won’t reveal this to everyone else just yet, not wanting unnecessary worry. He then states that a Reiki Expert, like the Court members, are on the level of a powerful New World pirate. Specifically, a direct subordinate of an Emperor. For example, a Court Member could take on a member of Blackbeard’s crew and most likely win. Looking horrified, Robin remembers Sabo beating Jesus Burgess and asks if these Court members are on Sabo’s level, also asking if that equates to S-Rank Ninjas. Chitsujo confirms it, stating that the Courts are at least on the level of the Akatsuki, and a few are even stronger and capable of going toe-to-toe with a Kage. Worse, Chitsujo explains that the Nine Dark Circles are beyond that as Reiki Masters. The Being of Order calls them as big a threat as the Acts of Chaos, so they can match or beat any Kage, Emperor, Soul Reaper Captain, or Wizard Saint. Breathless, Robin asks why this was all hidden. Chitsujo explained he held the info back for two reasons. First, he hoped everyone’s morale would be high enough after four successful campaigns that it wouldn’t affect them. Second, he hoped the other campaigns would prepare and strengthen everyone to the point they could take on Rakuen’s best. Chitsujo calls it a huge miscalculation on his part, thinking he should’ve known Konton would find a way to get his men into the war. At least there’s the silver lining of Konton keeping the Circles out, knowing the Seven Saint Warriors will be sent in kind. Chitsujo then apologizes to Robin that it was his fault she and Anko fought Reiki Experts blind. Robin states he has nothing to apologize for, and she probably would’ve done the same. Saying how strong the enemy was would’ve resulted in lost confidence, plus people adapt. She calls Luffy’s growth an outstanding example of this, so she would gamble on enough people becoming strong enough to take on the Circles and Courts. Robin asks for Chitsujo not to deride himself for his decision, saying it was the right call. Chitsujo smiles, saying he’s grateful for her faith, and that Luffy is lucky to have such a loyal crewmate. Robin replies that she’s lucky to have a wonderful captain. Chitsujo dismisses Robin, telling her to enjoy her earned rest, and she thanks him before departing. Chitsujo sits back, fighting the doubt that’s cropped up following the incident. He knows that no matter how prepared the Alliance is, many will die facing the Circles and Courts. He wonders if it’s all worth it and if he did the right thing to involve the others. Back in Rakuen, Ryūkaku watches as Yoku brutally punishes the other Court members. Gekkame, punishment done, goes in and out of consciousness. Despite his Bank Art taking and absorbing the damage, he still feels the immense pain from each attack. Toragashira remains silent as Yoku keeps stomping his head. The Circle states Gekkame’s answer was not satisfactory, hoping Tora has a better excuse. Tora, head lowered in shame, takes responsibility for his actions, knowing it was a mistake to leave that clue for Robin. Yoku, frowning, yells that that’s the wrong answer as he slams Tora’s face to the ground with a hard stomp. Looking at his Court, Yoku asks if they honestly think he’s angry they couldn’t finish the Alliance. He states that he and Konton aren’t angry, having many other plans to beat the Alliance, calling it a minor setback. Yoku yells that he’s angry they kept him waiting, wasting his time. Repeating his stomping of Tora’s head, he reminds them that Time Is Money. He’s also enraged that the reason the Court was late was because they were fighting ‘trash’. Smirking, Toritsubasa states that he’s truly sorry, explaining he thought it was more beautiful to show off their power, adding that it would be beautiful if Yoku forgave him. Tori guesses that he already had, since he isn’t punishing him like Gekkame and Tora. In response, Yoku holds up one index finger, and quickly waves it to the side, lacerating Tori’s cheek. When Tori feels and sees the blood, he screams in horror, having a mental breakdown at the damage to his ‘beautiful’ face. He collapses, horrifying the surrounding soldiers. Yoku, annoyed, says he held off on punishing Tori because that’s all it would take. The Circle then orders Ryūkaku not to disappoint him again, telling him to choose time over the pleasure of battle next time. With a low bow, Ryūkaku says yes to his master, who walks away without another word. An attendant knocks on Chitsujo’s door, prompting him to beckon her in. She courteously apologizes for interrupting, but states Inoichi Yamanaka is requesting an audience to discuss a patient. Knowing exactly who he’s talking about, Chitsujo states he can see the Ninja immediately. With a respectful bow, the attendant backs out, while Chitsujo starts feeling concerned, this being the first time Inoichi wished to speak on such a matter in the whole war. Inoichi enters with a respectful bow, thanking the good king for seeing him on such short notice. Chitsujo calls it no trouble, and asks what the man wishes to speak about. Looking uncomfortable, Inoichi calls it a selfish request. He asks that he be allowed to use the Yamanaka Clan Secret Technique: Mind Erasing Jutsu on Ms. Valentine, and then take her in as a Yamanaka Ward, surprising Chitsujo. Inoichi explains that the Jutsu permanently and completely erases a subject’s memories, and was decreed forbidden by Hashirama Senju himself, who called the Jutsu unethical and immoral, claiming no one had the right to destroy a life like that. On the other hand, the First Hokage decreed the Yamanaka Clan still had a right to their technique, and let them keep the Jutsu as long as it was just passed between Clan Heads. As a result, successors had to show they were mature enough to handle this secret, prompting Inoichi to speculate that Hashirama planned for that, making sure the best and most noble were in power. Chitsujo nods at that, calling Hashirama a gem of a man with a rare sense of right and wrong. When Chitsujo asks why Inoichi wants the king to grant permission to go against Hashirama’s will, the Ninja states he saw horrid things in Ms. Valentine’s memories that compel him to turn her into a blank slate. Going pale, Inoichi remembers two incidents, one with pirates and one with marines, where she lost everyone she cared about and was raped. Chitsujo sadly admits he knew. He explains that one of his watchers, who was tasked to observe the area Ms. Valentine lived, came in sobbing to his throne room. She requested to be transferred to another area after the second incident with the Marines, having thought about quitting after the first incident but ultimately staying until having to witness the atrocity again. Chitsujo sighs that it hurt to know one of his own made herself watch out of loyalty to him, so he immediately granted his subordinate’s request. On a side note, it explains why Ms. Valentine laughs so much. Since the rapists laughed both times, her mind probably thought if they could laugh off the atrocity, she could. That also explains why she joined up with Baroque Works, not trusting pirates or marines, ironically helping Crocodile. Inoichi reacts with horror on hearing Chitsujo knew. Chitsujo explains that he knows of every event that occurred in the universe up until the war. Once the Universal War started, Konton cast a spell to block all the Watchers’ ability to do their usual jobs. Inoichi angrily asks why Chitsujo didn’t do anything to stop any of the multitudes of horrid events. Chitsujo understands the rage, knowing how terrifying it must be for a father to see a young woman like his daughter be subjected to such horrors. Chitsujo admits he wanted to, saying the role of guardian hurts him so much by forbidding him to do anything aside from watching the universe and maintaining the balance between order and chaos. Chitsujo explains to a confused Inoichi that he’s been the Being of Order for just over a millennia, and has seen every kind of hardship the universe has gone through. He’s wanted to help so badly, despite knowing that holding everyone’s hand with his power would do nothing in the long run. He is bound by ancient law to not meddle directly with the Universe unless he has to maintain balance. He confirms that that incident did not alter the balance between chaos and order. Honestly, the only time Chitsujo directly interfered before the war was countering the Acts of Chaos with the Acts of Order. Inoichi, realizing Chitsujo is still just a man, apologizes for stepping out of line. Chitsujo calls his anger understandable, and he has always told his subjects to be free to voice their anger if they feel he failed them. He calls great power and responsibility a burden, and only those who are prepared for a life of sorrow and regret can take it up. The Good King has asked himself if inaction, or his recent taking of action, was worth it, and he just keeps piling on regrets. Inoichi states that he believes the decision to take action was worth it, and adds that he understands regret over inaction. He also knows what’s it like to take action that ultimately does the wrong thing, deciding not to pass judgment on Chitsujo, calling himself no better. This earns Chitsujo’s thanks. Inoichi gets back on topic by repeating his request to wipe Ms. Valentine’s memory. Chitsujo grants permission, adding that Ms. Valentine must consent to it, earning Inoichi’s thanks. With slight sternness, Chitsujo asks if Inoichi is doing this because of regret over Naruto. Inoichi asks if he’s that obvious, prompting Chitsujo to say he gave himself away talking about regret over the wrong action. The Being of Order remembers watching the development of the four Acts of Order, and how saddened he was when seeing Naruto’s childhood. He still remembers the names and faces of everyone who mistreated the young boy, and Inoichi was one of them. While Chitsujo understands Inoichi was being protective of Ino, that does not excuse the fact he actively encouraged his daughter not to associate with the ‘no-good’ Naruto. Plus, he never stopped Ino’s verbal torment of Naruto. To sum it up, he should have known better and not dishonored Minato and Kushina’s sacrifice. Back in the present, Inoichi regretfully states he shouldn’t have given in to fear, and he failed as a Ninja for not looking underneath the underneath, and disgraced Minato’s memory because of it. He adds that he failed as a father in depriving Ino of a good friend and influence, thinking Naruto might’ve even avoided his pranks if he had a few friends. While Inoichi doesn’t regret spoiling his girl, he thinks he should’ve kept her focused on preparing her for a Shinobi life, guessing Naruto would’ve kept her grounded. With a sad sigh, Inoichi states it was a mistake he can never atone for, calling it the least he can do to help someone else in need. Smiling, Chitsujo reminds the Ninja that Naruto already forgives everyone, knowing he doesn’t hold a grudge. With a bitter smile, Inoichi says it’s about forgiving himself. Nodding, Chitsujo dismisses Inoichi. The Being of Order thinks that taking action was worth it to bring the many people together and give everyone a second chance. Another attendant interrupts his musings, and says that they’re getting complaints over a scene that the Fallen Monk Pirates are making over burying Urouge. The pirates refuse to hand over the coffin and are demanding someone with magic help with a tradition. Chitsujo, knowing what they’re talking about, decides to handle it personally. Mattan and Thibault react with disbelief when hearing they’re going to be let go. Robin nods, apologizing for keeping them so long and accusing them of treason, deriding herself for getting so caught up in the investigation to fall for a simple trick. Mattan says it’s fine as long as the real criminals were dealt with. Robin shakes her head, confirming to the Wizards that they got away, aside from the mole who had outlived his usefulness. With her restraints gone, Mattan tries to cheer her up by saying the culprits are gone. She then accepts Robin’s apology, saying they should say sorry for being so confrontational earlier. Robin calls that a mature outlook, and Mattan states they’re all under a lot stress. She decides to get going, thinking Tora is worried sick, and wanting to make it up by treating him to dinner. Robin, freezes, and decides to rip off the Band-Aid by saying Tora is gone. She explains that he framed her by pretending to be her boyfriend and used her as a red herring. Robin softly tells the distraught Mattan that it’s the truth, saying she’s sorry she was used like that. With a blank look, Mattan silently walks out. Thibault admits to having never seen his friend in such a state before. He asks Robin if it was worth it to tell Mattan the truth, wondering if she could’ve lied about him being killed or running off. Sighing, Robin states that when people lie to spare others’ feelings, they will eventually find out. She adds the hope that Mattan manages to move on, thinking she’ll have more reason to hunt down the Tax Collectors if she doesn’t. Haredas asks Hibiki why he brought the Forensics Team for drinks. The Wizard states he promised Nemu, but had to put it on hold when Tori attacked Shiho. Since the case is closed and the day is saved, Hibiki wanted to make good on that promise. Haredas graciously accepts the generosity, while Shiho asks if she’s of age. Hibiki states she is, since Fiore’s drinking age is lower than the other worlds’. Hibiki passes the drinks around, and gives a toast to a successful mission. Nemu states she’ll drink to that, which is what people say when drinking. Hibiki sweat-drops at that, muttering about teaching her social skills. Hibiki then also gives his thanks to Haredas for canceling the Dance Powder, adding that taking down Vitai and the Tax Collectors would have been meaningless without his efforts. The Wizard apologizes for making false assumptions earlier. With a warm smile, Haredas says there’s nothing to apologize for, admitting that his methods and actions do seem odd at times. When Hibiki toasts his friends, the others, including Nemu, all smile. At that point, they’re interrupted by Elaine, who’s unable to look them in the eye. Shiho asks what she’s doing there, with Nemu wondering how she’s feeling after her ordeal. Elaine says she’s fine, and apologizes to them all for deliberately interfering, refusing to see the truth, and insulting them. Hibiki states Elaine has nothing to be ashamed of, since Vitai fooled them all. On that topic, Hibiki asks who Vitai’s replacement will be. Adjusting her glasses, Elaine states the King will nominate the replacement. When Hibiki asks if she’s being considered, Elaine states she’ll refuse if it’s so, no longer seeking the Minister position. She sadly calls herself a failure for becoming obsessed with advancing her position, ignoring the warning signs that her department was putting Fiore in danger. Nemu scans her mind for words of encouragement, and tells Elaine to believe in herself, or believe in the Nemu who believes in her. While the others sweat-drop at the reference, Elaine reacts with surprise at Nemu believing in her after what happened. When Nemu tells her she will do a fine job as Minister if nominated, Elaine smiles and thanks her. Chitsujo sighs when he sees the Fallen Monk Pirates and the scene they’re causing around Urouge’s coffin. He asks what the problem is, and the acting leader reacts with surprise at the good king’s presence. Chitsujo asks them to tell him what’s wrong, and promises to help however he can. Ashamed and sad, the leader states they didn’t mean to make a scene, but they want to follow the Sky Island tradition of having the deceased’s body sent up to the heavens. When Chitsujo asks what the exact problem is, the leader explains that they don’t have dials to attach to Urouge’s coffin. Besides, they know dials run out of power and will have the coffin crash back down eventually. So, the Fallen Monk Pirates seek a spell to have the coffin float for eternity. The pirates don’t care which world’s sky it is, and feel that they owe it to their beloved captain to send him beyond the clouds as soon as possible, believing that the heavens are paradise regardless. Chitsujo smiles, promising that Urouge’s body will be sent to paradise, but he has to break it to them that there is no spell for eternal floating. Regardless, there is still something Chitsujo can do, and he asks to be let near the coffin. Once the pirates let him through, the Watcher puts his hand on the coffin and it shines brightly. Once the spell is finished, the coffin starts to float into the air. Chitsujo explains that his Heavenly Art of Creation is very versatile, and makes even the most impossible tasks seem mundane. He proclaims the coffin will go as high as possible and will float beyond the clouds for eternity, calling it the least he can do for someone who died bravely. The last of the Fallen Monk Pirates drop to their knees and cry tears of joy. Chitsujo thinks to himself a good deed is always worth the effort, and that’s what it means to be human. Inoichi approaches Ms. Valentine with a pleasant smile, asking how she’s doing. Glaring, she states she doesn’t want his help. Inoichi pleads that she does, and that he can’t stand by and let her suffer. She insists she isn’t suffering, but Inoichi reminds her he saw all her memories. Ms. Valentine briefly curses Ninjas and Jutsu, and asks if Inoichi can really help her, thinking nothing will erase what she suffered through. Inoichi explains that he can erase all her memories and give a fresh start as a Yamanaka ward. Ms. Valentine asks why just the specific memories aren’t erased, and Inoichi states that’s only a temporary fix, since the mind will try and bridge those gaps. He goes on to say only complete erasure will do at this point, saying the trauma has almost become a parasite after being bottled up for so long. Sighing, Ms. Valentine asks why Inoichi is going to all this trouble. He explains that he has a daughter and would do the same for her. When it comes down to it, Inoichi wants to help Ms. Valentine because it’s the right thing to do, refusing to stand by and do nothing any longer. Sincerely touched, Ms. Valentine gives consent. Thanks to this, the Jutsu carries much less risk, including the potential for failure or backfire. Promising that she’ll be a new woman soon, Inoichi begins the Yamanaka Clan Secret Technique; Mind Erasing Jutsu. In one hour’s time, Ms. Valentine will be gone and simply be known as Valerie. Kisuke, widely smiling, pours cups of sake and proclaiming that they should celebrate the averted disaster. Dragon frowns at that, saying the four didn’t even do anything during the crisis, and asks if they should really drink on the job. Shikaku and Beckman grin as they take their sake, with the latter saying they need as many reasons as possible to celebrate in such dark times. When Dragon asks what if something happens, Mavis claims that she’ll sober up the others in that case. Kisuke grins that he won’t need it, claiming that Soul Society liquor is much stronger, insinuating that the others might need it though. Shikaku protests that he’s been doing drinking games since he was an adult, and only didn’t win because he was facing Chōza, neglecting to mention how much of a lightweight Inoichi is. Beckman retorts that he always came in third in the Red Haired Pirates’ drinking games after Shanks and Lucky Roo. Mavis thinks to herself these men must never meet Cana. Kisuke has a toast to success, with Beckman adding the hope they’ll have so many the Coalition will be afraid to fight them, prompting Mavis to join in with a sip of her sake. Warren Rocko runs up to them, saying he’s got great news to drink to. Dragon, deadpan, says he doesn’t want his four smartest subordinates drunk. Kisuke claims that they can handle it, calling himself a mature adult, which Mavis questions. Dragon sighs at that, prompting Kisuke to give Scout’s Honor, and Beckman and Shikaku also promise after the saying is explained to them. Warren then states that the 1st and 5th have overwhelmed the Coalition detachment in Waas Forest with superior numbers in under an hour. Mabui adds that Yūgao’s Stealth Subdivision has seized Onibus without a fight, and the Coalition Unit there is retreating to Magnolia. Dragon notes that the Coalition on the whole is shoring up at Magnolia, raising the stakes. Kisuke states that more territories taken is more to celebrate, meaning more sake. The Intelligence Commanders go for the bottle, but Dragon snatches it up, muttering about Scout’s Honor. Dragon does admit it’s good news, and that only three major territories are left to take. First is Magnolia, Fairy Tail’s home, and the possible location of the Lumen Histoire, prompting Mavis to wonder what the Coalition will do with Fairy Heart. Next is Nirvana, with Dragon stressing the importance of taking it, with Beckman adding that they’ll go the extra mile and destroy the weapon. Last is Mt. Hakobe, which Dragon is actually the most concerned about. Mavis admits confusion, thinking Nirvana and Magnolia are greater causes for concern. Dragon admits the point, since Nirvana could wipe out the Alliance while Magnolia is a wild card. Still, Dragon is concerned due to what Ibiki’s interrogation of Dan Katō revealed. The Unit Leader is Baraggan Louisenbarn, the #2 Espada. Kisuke brushes that off, saying that the Espada aren’t much compared to the Sternritter. Dragon states that the Hollows are still powerful, and the 4th is fighting an uphill battle, hoping Byakuya has a plan. Dragon states that as long as the last few territories are controlled by the Coalition, they still control Fiore. He states the next few battles will be the most crucial. Byakuya Kuchiki stands at the head of the 4th Division, gazing at Mt. Hakobe. He calls Shikamaru forward, and asks him how long it’s been since the Division had a serious conflict. Shikamaru shrugs about it being a while since the Aster Mountains. Byakuya asks if the Ninja thinks the men got rusty, since there’s been only minor skirmishes since then. Shikamaru looks at his commander, having not taken him to be concerned. The Soul Reaper Captain states that preparation is everything and he refuses to have his men fall to something as petty as being rusty. Shikamaru smirks at that, saying this isn’t the Ninjas’ first war. The Pirates fight for a living, and the Soul Reapers speak for themselves. He then calls the Wizards a fiery bunch, thinking of his time with Cana and Wendy. With a light smile, Shikamaru tells Byakuya not to worry and that the troops are ready to fight. Nodding, Byakuya orders his proxy to prepare the troops and develop a plan of attack as soon as possible. Shikamaru nods at that and departs. Omake: Hundredth Anniversary Chapter Part 3 It starts with a quick recap of the previous Omake chapters, such as G-Man telling ND2014 he’s already accounted for Ryuzaki, and how the co-author dealt with Blake Belladonna. Blake sees herself asking to recreate the spaghetti-eating scene in the recap, and asks when she said that. Ryu snarks that Blake’s still complaining about how cheesy it is, and asks if laughter is not the best medicine. Blake retorts that there’s a time and place for everything, and that cheesy dialogue is not appropriate at the moment. Ryu laments at that, but reassures himself that Blake is warming up to the idea of them working together, wondering if they can become an actual couple after this mess. Blake is surprised he’s willing to trust that much after what happened. Ryu simply shrugs that no one is perfect, and decides they should get to that strategy session. With a clap and little pecking order, he and Blake teleport to a discreet location. In the Fourth Wall, a still-bound ND2014 speaks into a microphone to his readers, reminding us to give Ryuzaki his props for the fun omakes, and that he’s communicating with us thanks to his reasonable captor. G-Man takes the mike back once ND finishes, and the author states that for such a creepy and focused professional, he sure knows how to have fun, referring to their game of Jenga. As it turns out, G-Man’s briefcase had tabletop games. G-Man states that everyone needs to let off steam with a hobby. ND teases that he thought abducting good guys and putting them through monologues was his hobby. G-Man states that’s his job, stressing that his jobs and hobbies are distinctly different. ND calls it strange that G-Man would go out of his way to keep him entertained, remembering him saying the FCC wanted him to go mad from isolation. G-Man states he has his own reasons for what he does, and the FCC is more like a client and convenient ally than an employer, so he’ll work with them as long as their interests align and he’s contractually obligated. ND calls him a mercenary, prompting G-Man to call that an ugly word and call himself a consultant, negotiator, handler, spymaster, messenger, and man of business. When ND comments that probably doesn’t fit on a business card, G-Man proves him wrong by pulling his own out, adding that he’s also a Microsoft Word and font size expert. He grins that this is the part where ND says he stands corrected. With ND speechless, G-Man gets back to the game by saying the author has five more layers. It cuts to three cells holding the oblivious members of Team RWBY. First, Ruby Rose wonders if her birthday came early and if her friends blindfolded her to make it a surprise, going on a tangent about cookie-filled piñatas or something for Crescent Rose. Yang Xiao Long also wonders if her birthday came early, much to the narrator’s disappointment. Smiling, she thinks her team blindfolded her for an escape-room themed party. Shrugging, Yang jokes she’ll have to tell Ms. Goodwitch she was too tied up to do homework, and earns nothing for her pun. Trying again, she guesses that she’s having bad cell reception. When no one responds, Yang yells about no one laughing at her jokes. The narrator states that everyone is laughing at her, not with her, and hopes that Weiss Schnee will shed some sanity on the situation. Unfortunately, she is convinced that Jaune has gone full Yandere and kidnapped her, exasperating the narrator. She dramatically says she always knew she’d be irresistible to her admirer. At that point, the three girls finally hear the others’ yelling, and call out to each other. After they briefly confirm that there is no surprise party or Jaune, they realize they were kidnapped. Exasperated, Agent Smith mutters about them finally getting it. Omake 2: Father’s Day With the Acts of Order An attendant asks Chitsujo where the acts are, so the good king hands him a note. It’s from a month ago and has ND telling the Acts of Order to spend Father’s Day with their fathers, horrifying the attendant. It first cuts to Natsu and Igneel, who is flying high in the sky with his son on his back. When Igneel asks if he’s having fun, a cheering Natsu declares he is, pointing out they never did this when he was little. Igneel says they couldn’t while Natsu was training, and asks himself if there was another reason. At that point, thousands of citizens scream and run as they see the massive dragon above them. Naruto and Minato stare each other down, and the son asks his father if he’s been training. The 4th Hokage promises that he’s spent every day with Kushina to prepare for this moment, earning a challenge from Naruto. Teuchi, having finished the hundreds of ramen bowls, proclaims that the father-son eating contest shall now begin. When they start chowing down, Shikamaru looks on in horror, calling it more disgusting than the dreaded Akimichi Eating Contest. Naruto and Minato both proclaim that they’re going to win. Luffy and Dragon sit down at a table, this being the first time they’ve met face-to-face, with the Revolutionary Army gazing on. Uncomfortable, Dragon asks if his son wants to hear what he does for a living. Luffy shrugs at that, saying he’s more interested to see if his dad has an appetite like him and Grandpa Garp. Dragon states he doesn’t, and another uncomfortable silence starts. Luffy breaks it by asking about hobbies. Dragon states his favorite is making the World Government’s life hell. Luffy clarifies that he was thinking of stuff like fishing or playing with friends, prompting Dragon to admit he doesn’t do much of that sort of thing. After more staring, Luffy concludes that they don’t have that much in common, and Dragon agrees. Isshin, dressed like a Roman Emperor, yells for his son to feed him. Deadpan, Ichigo states this isn’t what he had in mind for Father’s Day. Isshin states that it’s perfect and that fathers must be pampered and treated like Kings on this glorious day, and no ruler was pampered like a Roman Emperor. He then commands his son to bring the grapes and feed him. Snapping, Ichigo throws the grapes in Isshin’s face and says that Rome would’ve burnt to the ground even sooner if his dad was in charge. Glaring, Isshin asks if Ichigo is claiming the right to challenge the throne. While Ichigo retorts that he’s just sick of the act, Isshin proclaims that he’ll never hand the throne over, and he should beat discipline into his son’s head. With that, he proclaims that the time has come for gladiator armor. With that, Ichigo and Isshin start the trading of punches. Karin sighs at that, while Yuzu is mortified that this is happening after the day was going so well. Karin tells her to give it a rest, and that they should be grateful the power trip on Isshin’s part is ending. She then demands Yuzu change out of the Roman servant’s outfit, prompting her little sister to pout that she’s just playing the part. The omake ends with a note saying there is genuine love in all families, and that makes days like this special. Appearing Characters Nico Robin Anko Mitarashi Chitsujo Yoku Ryūkaku Toragashira Gekkame Toritsubasa Inoichi Yamanaka Mattan Ginger Thibault Haredas Hibiki Lates Nemu Kurotsuchi Shiho Elaine The Fallen Monk Pirates Ms. Valentine Monkey D. Dragon Kisuke Urahara Shikaku Nara Benn Beckman Mavis Vermillion Warren Rocko Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Omake 1 Ryuzaki007 Blake Belladonna ND2014 G-Man Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Weiss Schnee Agent Smith Omake 2 Chitsujo Natsu Dragneel Igneel Naruto Uzumaki Minato Namikaze Shikamaru Nara Teuchi Monkey D. Luffy Monkey D. Dragon Isshin Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki Karin Kurosaki Yuzu Kurosaki Abilities Jutsu * Mind Erasing Jutsu Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 101 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Ballroom Blitz Next Chapter: Chapter 103 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Mt Hakobe Category:Taxes Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign